bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Color Gem
A Color Gem is a special, powerful and very dangerous type of gems that Dimensional Bloon created, each one has its weaknesses and strenghts. They are bosses in some tracks after you defeat the real Omega Bloon. These have lots of health, but you have the Omega Finder! They were created to test the power that Dimensional Bloon obtained in the Third Dimension. *NOTE: Gems are completely immune to SPIKES. *NOTE 2: You can only fight a Gem once. Corupted Ruby The Corrupted Ruby (or Red Gem) is the boss of Death Valley, Hard, having 10700 HP and moving as fast as a Red Bloon and when appears changes environment to Day. Light deals half of damage to it, while Ice deals twice as much! Its abilities are: *'Sandstorm:' Finnaly! The Death Valley will have a sandstorm! Unfortunately, it will take 4 HP off all your towers on the screen. Oh! Not to mention sand in the eyes, that will stun them for 4 seconds! *'Light Reflex:' Adjustes himself so light will reflex on him, which will aim to the nearest tower, dealing 6 HP damage to said tower. Also blinds it (see Blindfold Bloon for more info) for 6 seconds. *'"Ale Hop!":' Elevates himself to the air for 7 seconds, and due to the position of the sun, organic towers will shot at him 50% slower during that time. Sadistic Sapphire The Sadistic Sapphire (or Blue Gem) is the boss of Rink, Hard. It has 9970 HP and moves as fast as a Blue Bloon. Ice deals half of damge to it, while fire deals twice as much! Its abilities are: *'Ice Break:' Breaks the center part of the track, killing (and destroying) all towers in it. Don't worry, that part of the water freezes again 80 seconds later. *'CO-O-OLD!:' Launches a blue beam that when hits a tower freezes it for 5 seconds, but after the ice breaks, that tower will shot 20% slower for the next 5 seconds and take 8 HP damage. This will deal 4 HP damage to Shields. *'What the Freeze?:' The gem freezes himself for 10 seconds, but during that time, it will take half damage from every source (Ice-based attacks deal 0 HP, however) and reflecting light-based attacks. Energizing Topaz The Energizing Topaz (or Yellow Gem) is the boss of Downstream, Hard and has 8060 HP. It moves as fast as a Blue Bloon. Basic attacks (darts, tacks, bullets, etc.) deal half of damage to it, while energy-based deal twice as much (excludes the Omega Finder)! Its abilities are: *'Magic Swallow:' Envolves 2 random magic towers in a magic field, making them unable to attck and suffering from a Magic Void, which makes them lose 2 HP each second. This lasts 5 seconds. *'Energyze:' All of a sudden, starts moving 40% faster and healing 9 HP per second for 8 seconds. *'Denergyze:' After Energyze ends, causes a magic burst that damages every tower in a 236px radius for 12 HP damage. Mega-Garnet The Mega-Garnet (or Orange Gem) is the boss of Z Factor, Hard. It has 9600 HP and moves as fast as a Red Bloon. Explosions deal half damage to it, while basic attacks deal twice as much! Its abilities are: *'Triplicate:' 2 copies of itself will appear in front of him. Those copies have infinite HP but last for 9 seconds. *'Energy Release:' Releases a burst of energy in an infinite range pushing towers by 100px and dealing 5 HP damage to them. Towers cannot be pushed to the tracking. *'Curse:' Curses 3 random towers. Cursed tower can't be healed nor can have any buff from any Monkey Village. Environment Emerald The Environment Emerald (or Green Gem) is the boss of Thousand Sakuras, Hard and has 7075 HP. It moves 60% slower than a ZOMG. Energy-based attacks deal half damage to it, while DoT attacks deal 4x more! Its abilities are: *'Deforestation:' The trees lose their leaves, and towers that were there will be killed. You still have the volcano and the stalk anyway. *'Global Warming (After Deforestation):' Wait, if trees have no leaves, and the volcano erupted, then how are the monkeys breething? Organic towers will take 1 HP damage each 2.5 seconds UNTIL THIS ROUND ENDS! *'Environment Adapt (After Global Warming):' Sends 10 Adaptive Bloons. Blooming Crystal The Blooming Crystal (or Pink Gem) is the boss of Spring Day, Hard. It has 10870 Flowers HP and moves as fast as a Red Bloon. Magic attacks deal half damage to it, while explosion deal twice as much! Its abilities are: *'Tower Bloom:' A tower explodes, but instead of fire coming out, petals do! 12 HP damage is dealt to said tower. It will also be "fantasied", which means it is unable to attack for 6 seconds. *'Sunshine!:' The sun shines brighter to represent the happinness of the place, but, unfortunately, the sun is bright enough to make your organic towers shoot 30% slower... *'Flower Power:' The gem becomes envolved in a shield and launches 3 flowers to any place of the screen. The only way to deactivate the shield is destroying the flowers. Each flower has 6 petals, to destroy a flower you must destroy its center, which has 80 HP, but you can only attack the center when all the petals are destroyed, each petal has 20 HP. The Gem will also heal itself by 10 multiplied by flowers left. The gem will also not move during this period. Trivia *Obvious reference is obvious! Not pretty obvious actually... *It was supposed to exist a Purple Gem, but I ran out of ideas for it... *Special thanks to 124 for suggesting the gem names! Category:Bosses Category:Non-Bloon Bosses Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Immune Bloons